Funny Love Eruption
"Funny Love Eruption" is the first segment of the first episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired May 5, 2006 in the US and September 8, 2006 in Japan. Characters *Ching *Ring Ring *Dada *Bruce *Abyo *Linguini *Ho *Uncle Dumpling *Pucca *Garu *Santa Summary Some villagers of Sooga are standing in a circle and singing about the moon cake festival. Meanwhile, the chefs are quickly preparing moon cakes until they have a mountain of them. Ho and Dumpling help Linguini put sauce on the top, then Linguini and Dumpling help Ho put the the silver moon topper on the top while Pucca watches. They men and the topper fall, but Pucca catches the topper. Ho tells Pucca the topper was not a toy, and Dumpling tells her that the moon cake and topper had to be placed perfectly and presented to the volcano before the moon reached its peak. Linguini continues, saying that when the moon light reflected off the topper, it would beam on the volcano and know they respected it. If they didn't, however, it would pour its wrath into the village. Dada comes into the kitchen clumsily carrying a large pile of plates. He trips on the ladder the men were on, causing them and the topper to fall once again. Dada catches the topper, but then slips and falls, dropping the topper, which breaks upon contact with the floor. The men panic, wondering who would be brave and strong enough to save the village by getting another topper from the volcano. Dada is against being the hero and starts to cry. The kitchen doors open and reveal Garu. They say Garu would save them and that the trip would give him great honor. Pucca decides to join Garu on the journey after having a daydream where they kissed. The two face many challenges on the way, but finally make it to the volcano, which was not far off from the Goh-Rong Restaurant. Garu begins climbing, but sees Pucca is beating him to the top by riding an escalator. He flushes and hops on to it. At the top is a store that has Santa as a cashier and is falling apart by the active volcano. Garu spots the silver moon topper and rushes to get it, Pucca following him. Outside, the villagers are screaming and running away. Pucca get to the topper before Garu and will only give it to him if he kissed her. Garu uses Santa as a distraction and grabs the topper from Pucca before running off. The chefs fret over how long it would take Garu to get back. To the relief of the men, Garu rushes into the kitchen with the topper, but slips on water from where Dada was mopping. The topper flies into the air and Dada catches it, but once again, slips and breaks it. The volcano begins to erupt and the villagers take cover, but out only comes a small puff of smoke, and the chefs are skeptic over it. Pucca takes a moon cake from the bottom of the mountain, which make the rest fall over and land on Garu. Pucca kisses him on the cheek and he cries. Dialogue Ching: singing We give moon cakes to volcano god. Abyo: singing In return, he doesn't kill us. Ho: Dada breaks the silver moon topper Oh no! Linguini: Without the sacred topper - Dumpling: We're doomed! Linguini: We gotta get another one! Ho: From the sacred temple Dumpling: High atop the volcano! Ho: But who is brave enough? Dumpling: And strong enough? Linguini: To save the village? three men look at Dada, who starts crying Dada: Oh, please! Not me! I'm allergic to temples on top of volcanoes! Gallery eruption.PNG eruption1.PNG eruption2.PNG eruption3.PNG eruption4.PNG eruption5.PNG eruption6.PNG eruption7.PNG eruption8.PNG eruption9.PNG eruption10.PNG eruption11.PNG CashierSanta.PNG eruption12.PNG eruption13.JPG eruption14.JPG eruptionlove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes